The Morning After
by larkaholic
Summary: "Of course, there's the classic where-the-hell-am-I-what-the-hell-did-we-do, but without a doubt the two were most definitely sober enough to know exactly what they did. And if Elizabeta had to be honest, she wasn't particularly mad."


She woke up in a bed that wasn't hers, but most definitely familiar. A small groan could be heard behind her, before settling back into sleep, arms holding her close. Well, it looks like Gilbert was still in deep sleep. For now, anyways.

There were various options that this scenario could go down.

Of course, there's the classic where-the-hell-am-I-what-the-hell-did-we-do, but without a doubt the two were most definitely sober enough to know exactly what they did. And if Elizabeta had to be honest, she wasn't particularly mad.

Hell, she was the one who instigated it in the first place.

...Anyways. That option would lead to nowhere and honestly just seemed overdone.

She _could_ quietly creep out of his bedroom. But that just meant pushing the matter off to another day. Sooner or later they'd have to address it.

Damn, she could practically see the smirk on Bella's face. _What'd I tell you, huh? All that pent up sexual tension that you keep on saying 'never existed'!_ Oh, the Belgian would definitely get a kick out of this one. It was without a doubt that Francis and Antonio would figure things out too.

Geez, it wasn't _like_ that. It's not really her fault that her best friend-slash-enemy happened to like her.

Alright alright, fine. She liked him too.

Actually, like seems too simple of a word.

Then again, love sounded a little too dramatic for a one-night stand.

Elizabeta frowned. A one-night stand? Was that all this was? She furrowed her eyebrows. By all means she never intended to for this all to happen...but she wasn't opposed- if she had to admit it it was a pretty damn good night. For it to escalade to a relationship, though...

Ah, now that would be an interesting notion. Did she have feelings for Gilbert? It would be hard for someone to let the words tumble out of Elizabeta's mouth, but the truth of the matter was a simple yes. She grew up with him, after all. Fought with him, almost saw him die for crying out loud. As far as the life of a nation goes, it was a pretty standard one. Thankfully during that time Gilbert never voiced his feeling for her, and Elizabeta was sensible enough to never address the matter. Perhaps if they led a natural human life she could talk about it, but concepts of love and relationships were complicated for nations, especially when choices and decisions made benefited _Hungary_ and the thoughts and opinions of _Elizabeta_ were secondary. As such, many that led their people keep their personal affairs quiet. There were few that pursued a romantic relationship but the years of war and politics often made it difficult, and eventually heartbreaking.

It wasn't all terrible. Elizabeta could assume her time with Roderich was as close to what she could call a family, young Feliciano and HRE their children, her and the Austrian playing the roles of the mother and father. She was thankful for his kindness, and in truth perhaps she did fall for him a little. Time eventually broke that apart, the union separated. Gilbert, on the other hand...

She never mentions his loss of a nation, though if she asked he would have brushed it aside. On the other hand he was no longer bound by political powers or decisions, his every move and word watched by superiors. In short, Gilbert could do whatever the hell he wanted. In which entailed the possibility for him to truly fall in love.

There was that word again. Love. It was a concept she didn't really understand, or perhaps because her life was much longer than most others walking on the earth it had lost its value. Did she care for Gilbert? Yes. She remembered the day that he was almost lost, one of the few days that Elizabeta ever allowed herself to cry for the (almost) loss of someone. She also remembered the days when Gilbert was an annoying little shit (and at times, he still was) who could be so oddly old-fashioned. Maybe that was one of his traits that she always liked about him.

It was funny, now that she thought about it. By all means there were always a moment or two (oh damn it, Bella was right. Maybe there was a _little_ bit of tension. Shut up.) that both her and Gilbert almost uttered words kept quiet, but it never happened. She gave a small sigh...well, they were living in peaceful times now. Maybe for a short period of time she really could be honest about her feelings and ignore the duties that lay before her as a nation. Perhaps she shouldn't be so strict about her feelings - after all it was natural for nations to develop feelings for one another. Despite the pain caused through time Elizabeta didn't think any of them really regretted their romantic desires, if it meant being able to voice what they buried in their hearts. _  
_

There was something between the two, that's for sure. A push and pull from one side to the other, feelings that reached but not exactly reciprocated on both parties. And yet thanks to the previous night, perhaps it was the need for another body or years of denial led to this point, a moment where they finally acted upon their feelings.

Or in a less poetic form, a few glasses of beer led to the decision that sex was a pretty damn good idea at the time.

Either way, this would prove to be an interesting discussion to be had once Gilbert woke up. For now, she remained in his arms, feeling rather content. She would remain in the bed, listening to his soft breathing for a few more minutes before the sun's rays woke him up. All she knew right now was that she didn't want to move from the bed, and she didn't want to turn away from this moment.

* * *

((Hello again! This is just a short drabble - if there's interest I might considering doing a companion half to this with Gilbert's side. Either way, reviews/comments/critiques are greatly appreciated!))


End file.
